


Indirect Kissu

by LetZoeSpoilYou



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Indirect Kiss, M/M, anime cliche, harrisco, star labs mug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetZoeSpoilYou/pseuds/LetZoeSpoilYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knowing anime cliches isn't helping Cisco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indirect Kissu

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, my first time writing fanfiction. This is for @heckyeahharrisco #Harriscofest and the prompt “indirect kissu”.

Cisco was tired. They’d been working on this project all day and he could feel his brain shutting down. It was certainly time for more coffee, but as his brain screamed ‘yes please’ his legs were more ‘No, let’s sit here. Why would you want to move?’ It was then that Cisco saw Harry’s half-drunken cup of coffee on the desk, just sitting there like a beacon. It might as well have said Drink Me rather than Star Labs. Harry was busy tinkering. What would it hurt if Cisco just finished it off? Of course, he would use the energy gained to get both of them a fresh coffee, but he needed the buzz now.

Cisco reached out and took Harry’s Star Lab mug and sipped at the re-energising brew. 'Oh, coffee goodness, may my lips never leave this cup,’ he thought. It was then his waking-up brain decide to torture him.

Damn it for watching anime and knowing stupid little clichés like the “indirect Kissu”. Cisco panicked. He should put the cup down before Harry looks up to see the blush spread across his face. Cisco was now very aware that his lips were currently occupying a space that Harry’s had not so long ago; and they were sharing an indirect kiss. Unfortunately, a smooth getaway was out of the question as he sputtered and all but slammed the mug back onto the desk–causing Harry to look up at him.

Harry’s eyes scrutinised him, annoyance at the distraction apparent. Cisco was turning redder by the moment, trying his best not to touch his lips and thought of them kissing. Now he couldn’t stop staring at Harry.

“Cisco, exactly what are you staring at and why were you drinking my coffee?”  
Cisco squirmed. He needed to get out of this situation quickly.

Harry took this moment to realise he still had his coffee and picked up the mug. He inspected it and Cisco suspiciously before locking eyes with Cisco. The message those eyes were sending out was very clear. If I take a sip of this and you’ve done something to it, you are in a world of trouble.

Never breaking eye contact, Harry took a sip of his coffee. Cisco couldn’t help but notice it was the exact place he’d sipped from, and, God help him, he whimpered a bit as Harry too got an indirect kiss.

Cisco was going to lose it. He was blushing and had the full gaze of one Harry determinedly sipping coffee–and was it getting hot in the lab? Why can he not stop thinking about Harry’s lips and the fact they would taste of coffee?

Cisco shot out of his chair, his flight instincts kicking him into action. “I need fresh coffee,” he stammered out.

Harry smiled at Cisco’s retreating form as he ran from the room. Teasing Cisco was getting more interesting and apparently sipping his coffee was good payback for having to watch Cisco suck on all those lolly pops!!


End file.
